Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to object tags and image searching. More specifically, embodiments pertain to techniques for generating image tag metadata to associate with object tags and to techniques for ordering images using the tag metadata.
Digital images have rapidly become a popular approach for capturing, storing, managing, and sharing images. In order to find particular images within a set of digital images, a user may run an “image search.” Such image searches typically operate based on tags associated with the images being searched. For example, tags may be used to indicate objects (e.g., people) displayed in the images, and a search for particular objects may return a subset of images that have the searched-for objects “tagged” in the images.
Tag-based image searching does not account for the actual appearance of tagged objects within their respective images. For example, such searching does not distinguish between images in which objects appear larger and in focus from images in which those objects appear smaller and out of focus.